Bella Goth
|siblings = |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |family = Goth family/Bachelor family }} Bella Goth (née Bachelor) is one of the premade Sims shipped with The Sims game, in which she lives with her husband, Mortimer Goth, and her daughter, Cassandra Goth. Between The Sims and The Sims 2, Bella and Mortimer had one more child, Alexander Goth. She also has an elder brother named Michael Bachelor. Biography Life leading up to The Sims 3 In The Sims 3, Bella starts as a child (7 days to teen) who lives with her mother, Jocasta Bachelor, father Simis Bachelor and older brother Michael Bachelor. Because she is still a child, she goes by her maiden name of Bachelor. She wears a red dress because this is her favorite color. In The Sims 3, she has hazel eyes, even though she has brown eyes in The Sims and The Sims 2. When she grows up, she looks different from the adult versions of her from The Sims and The Sims 2; her lips are thinner and her eyes are much bigger. Bella and Mortimer Goth are best friends. Her traits are Good, Brave and Lucky. She attends Elementary School and is a good student. She is also slightly gothic since her room and playroom are decorated with skulls, which may hint at why she married Mortimer, and also at her interest in the paranormal. She has one point of the painting skill. There is sometimes a glitch where her thumbnail, picture in relationship panels, and picture in wishes appear with her as a child, similar to Mortimer Goth. Bella has a good relationship with her family. She is said to be 'well-behaved' and the best dressed girl around. Worlds in The Sims 3 are believed to be on different timelines from each other, and it has since been confirmed by SimGuruSarah that the Bella Goth in Lunar Lakes graveyard is the same Bella from Pleasantview and Strangetown SimGuruSarah confirmed that Lunar Lakes Bella is Sunset Valley Bella. Thus by the time of Lunar Lakes, Bella is dead. Her appearance (with her yellow hair, gaunt face and greenish skin) is very different in this town than in previous towns, but is in line with other deceased Sims buried in the Lunar Lakes cemetery. How or when she got to Lunar Lakes remains unconfirmed, as is whether or not she ever reunited with her family after her alien abduction. Life leading up to The Sims Bustin' Out In The Sims Bustin' Out, Bella Goth lives with her husband Mortimer Goth in Goth Manor. Her daughter Cassandra Goth may or may not have been born yet. She works as a Horror Movie Extra in the Movie Star Career and likes to play the piano and read when she's not working. Her favorite interactions are telling stories and nagging about friends. She has a completely different personality in this game than in the others. Life leading up to The Sims (console) Bella Goth appears in The Sims (console) version with her husband Mortimer Goth and daughter Cassandra Goth living in 5 Sim Avenue. She still wears the same red dress and shoes, and has black hair. She shares a 90+ relationship with her husband and a 20+ relationship with her daughter. She likes to read, play chess, feed fish and mourn at the tombstones. Her brother Michael Bachelor is in the Family Bin as a playable character. However, their relationship is not stated, and Michael remains a separate character from her line of the family. Life leading up to The Sims Bella Goth, her husband, Mortimer Goth, and her daughter, Cassandra Goth, are first introduced in The Sims. She is an elegant, yet athletic, woman who seems to enjoy playing golf. Her activities when played will either be painting or playing the piano, which gives credibility to the theory that she may also be a very creative and talented person. She also has quite a high interest in the paranormal. Life leading up to The Sims 2 By the time the storyline has caught up to The Sims 2, Bella has had another child, Alexander Goth, and has disappeared via alien abduction. It is then revealed that Bella is Michael Bachelor's sister. She does exist in Pleasantview, but is hidden within the game code and can only be found using cheats or third-party programs. Bella's disappearance is a major component to the background story of Pleasantview and it's theorized that Maxis picked her for this major role because she is a mysterious, yet elegant, woman. Her last known whereabouts are Don Lothario's deck, and Don's photo album and memory panel show that he had attempted some romantic interactions with Bella, which she didn't accept, before she mysteriously disappeared. Many of Mortimer's, Cassandra's, and Alexander's memories involve Bella, meaning that she hasn't been gone for too long. On the family tree panel, Bella's face is not gray, which indicates that the game does not consider her to be dead. Although her husband and daughter have memories of her being abducted by aliens, the story does not explicitly state what happened to Bella. Oddly enough, most of the furniture was left untouched after she left. If a Sim uses the fingerprint scanner, much of the furniture was touched by her. Maxis created a likeness of Bella and used it as a townie in Strangetown. This version is a little different than the Pleasantview Bella, but is acknowledged by Maxis as the same Bella. The fact that the Bella in Strangetown has no memories of her loved ones or past life is simply blamed on alien experiments during her abduction. Strangetown Bella's career is randomized at the start of the game, whereas the Pleasantview Bella, if brought back, has no personality points, career and no premade memories, and she can not be playable without the use of hacks such as SimPE. It is rumored that Maxis originally created Bella, but she accidentally got deleted while creating the game. To cover up their mistake, they made up a story that explained her disappearance. However, if they deleted Bella, she was only deleted from the household as Bella can be added to any household with Tombstone of L&D or SimPE. Another odd detail is that, if Bella is brought back, Mortimer's relationship with her will be that of acquaintances rather than spouses. The reason for this is because the developers never bothered to check that her relationship flags were ticked. Relationship flags such as Crush, Love, and Married are normally unset when a Sim dies, and reset when that Sim is resurrected. It may simply be that the methods needed to bring Bella back do not reset these flags, or that they were not set when Maxis created Bella and Mortimer for The Sims 2. Some players prefer to play the Bella Goth in Strangetown and consider her to be the real Bella because she has no connection to Pleasantview and is not tied with the Goth and Bachelor family trees, which lends credence to the theory that the alien experiments left her mind wiped. A further area worth looking into is the cinematic when Alexander Goth goes off to university. If Mortimer is already deceased, the scene that the player sees before they enter the university features a regular Bella as Alexander's mother and she is sobbing about the loss of her son as he is grown up, but still remains missing afterwards. On The Sims 2 website, there is an interviewInterview with Bella Goth on theSims2.com (web archive) that explains her disappearance, saying that she is the same person as Strangetown Bella Goth. Another odd fact is that she is seen looking through a small telescope on Don Lothario's deck, even though it is impossible to get abducted through this telescope in normal gameplay. This might be a mistake overlooked by the creators to show good story-telling pictures for the neighborhood. Life leading up to The Sims 2 (PSP) By the time the storyline has caught up to the PSP game, Bella is hiding from aliens in Strangetown. She still doesn't remember her family and likes chocolate. She is looking to sell her home (the Espiritu Estate) which she despises so much, because it is haunted by three scary ghosts (includes: Emily Emory, Nervous Subject, and Dennis, Hazel Dente's late husband). She sells her home for all the money that the player has. Bella's secrets from The Sims 2 (PSP): # (Personal): Bella married for money... but stayed for free premium cable! # (Intimate): Bella never REALLY loved Mortimer... she married him for his money. # (Dark): Bella knows Kung Fu. A man named Kung Fu. He does all her landscaping. Nice guy. # (Bella's Alien Secret): Bella is running away because she was abducted by aliens! Life leading up to The Sims Social Bella first appeared in a short interview promotion for the Facebook app The Sims Social. The interview confirms her abduction from The Sims 2. 'Ask the developer' thread in The Sims Social forum also stated itThe Sims Social "Ask a developer!" Questions Answered! - Playfish/EA Community. Bella had in fact mysteriously reappeared in Littlehaven, a new city where Bella lived, set after The Sims 2 and Strangetown events, and it was her helpful neighbor Buddy who had found her. It appeared she had absolutely no memory of what had happened to her since the night of her abduction - a whole chunk of her life was missing! As friends and family told her of how she had disappeared, Bella was determined to get answers and set off in search of the UFOs - and her memories. She was good at it, too! Bella uncovered and met many an alien, mastering detective skills that Foxy Boulder would have been proud of. But alas, though she had successfully interviewed many aliens, they were not the ones who had abducted her. Each visitor pointed to another, and Bella followed the leads for many months. Eventually, after becoming exhausted following rumors and gossip, she settled for hypnotherapy in order to rediscover the hidden mysteries of her mind. Apart from uncovering numerous past life experiences, Bella did manage to recover her memories of the abduction! Pleased with the success of the therapy, she diligently wrote down in her journal for safe keeping - should she be abducted again and be made forget! She plans to publish her notes some day, though she hasn't announced any dates. Bella may secretly hope to meet her UFOs acquaintances some day, but has since made peace with the fact she's made lots of new friends in Littlehaven. She likes Chinese food (especially sweet and sour), would like to be a Fashion Buyer or a Mystery Customer for luxury spa resorts, and would like to visit The Eiffel Tower and The Taj Mahal. Her personality is socialite, and her career is chef. In the game, she is the tutorial Sim and the first neighbor the players' Sim meets. She is single and lives alone. She wears her signature red dress, red shoes, long black hair and has tan skin. The limit relationship with Bella is friendship, the player cannot become good friends or best friends with her nor falling in love or going steady with her. However, the player can perform romantic interactions with her. Life leading up to The Sims 4 In The Sims 4 arrival trailer, Bella is referenced as an Easter egg, which suggested she would be included in the game. Bella, alongside with Mortimer, was shown on a render of The Sims 4. Both of them are featured in [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZmtGfTj-to The Sims 4: Create A Sim Official Gameplay trailer], which showcases the Create a Sim feature in The Sims 4. The trailer strongly suggested that Bella and Mortimer would reappear in The Sims 4. In the trailer, Bella is shown to have three traits, which are Romantic, Outgoing, and Active. She's also shown to have an aspiration of Friend to the World, and a Gregarious benefit. It is unknown whether her traits and aspiration would retain until the release of the game. In the same trailer it is confirmed that there will be another trailer that showcases the Build tools in which Bella and Mortimer's home will be built. This also strongly suggest that Bella and Mortimer will be reappearing in The Sims 4. Bella also appeared in the E3 gameplay demo. She was jogging in the park shown in the demo. Considering this was a demo of actual gameplay, it likely confirms her appearance in the the game. Simology Skills = ;The Sims 2 |-|Relationships = ;The Sims ;The Sims (console) ;The Sims 3 |-|Personality = ;The Sims ;The Sims 2 |-|Interests = ;The Sims 2 Reuniting the Goths A few people around the Internet have suggested many ways in order to get the Pleasantview Bella back. One way is to use the boolProp testingcheatsenabled and spawn the Tombstone of Life and Death to add Bella to the Goth family. Another is to use the inSimenator to summon Bella, improve her relationship to Mortimer, and set her as his spouse and resurrect her. However, she has the I Am Dead Token which will cause her to die. This can be removed using SimPE. When using bool prop testingcheats enabled true, Bella will be fine on the lot but if you leave the lot and then return it will show having a ghost texture and you will be able to control her for around a minute then she will disappear and then a message will appear saying 'Bella has died on another lot.' Befriending the Bella Goth in Strangetown and moving her into a lot and then making her find her own place is a way to play Bella Goth, but only in Strangetown. Moving the lot to the Lots and Houses bin and then moving her into Pleasantview will cause problems in the game. In other games Her Bustin' Out biography states: Her name in Italian means "beautiful" and it fits her better than her red leather corset. Descended from a long line of occultists, mystics and decadents, she has thrown convention to the wind. Her disdain for the pedestrian and normal is only matched by her sense of ennui and isolation. She distracts herself from this world with a little organ practice and exotic gardenings of the lethal variety. Bella Goth is perhaps one of the most well known Sims. She appeared in The Sims Bustin' Out along with her husband Mortimer, she was in the TV family in The Sims 2 for Game Boy Advance, she appeared in The Sims 2 for PlayStation Portable, and she appeared in SimCity 4. According to her quotes in SimGolf (which she made an appearance as the download-able golfer, along with her family), she is very nice, an excellent neighbor, a little vain, compares bad things to Mortimer's foul moods and compares her family members to her shots (such as a Bella shot is too easy, a Mortimer shot is too difficult, and a Cassandra shot is impossible). She was also regularly featured on the cover for The Sims and it's expansions. Easter eggs There are many Easter eggs involving Bella Goth. Here is a list so far: The Sims *'Two Men, A Woman, and One Monkey:' Bella, along with her husband Mortimer Goth, neighbor Bob Newbie and a monkey starred in the aforementioned show according to a poster in The Sims: Superstar. "In this hilarious and light-hearted TV series, two men, a woman, and one monkey were randomly picked from a pool of contestants to share a house for one month. Follow them through the good times and the hard times as they try to live their lives with their new house-mates." The Sims 2 *'Bella Squared:' Bella Squared is a portrait of Bella Goth that can be hung in Sims' houses. Allegedly, if in Strangetown, the player hangs the Bella Squared portrait in the house, the Strangetown Bella Goth will eventually show up. *'Marketing Print by Seph Eia:' If the player has the highest graphic quality set (allowing them to see portraits clearly), they will see that the last two portraits in the marketing print are of Bella Goth. *'Pianist:' On SimStation Dance, some people say the pianist in the R&B song music video is Bella Goth. This woman has the same face, skin tone, outfit, and hairstyle as Bella, but with brown hair and glasses. *'Milk:' A "missing persons" photo of Bella Goth can be seen on the milk carton when Sims make cereal in The Sims 2. In The Sims 3, this is the Tragic Clown. *'Hot Air Balloon:' A little graphic that looks a lot like Bella Goth can be seen inside of the hot air balloon's basket with DreamBoat. Some people say that the Sims in question are Don and Blonde Bombshell. *'Belladonna Cove Statue:' Easily the most conspicuous Easter egg, there is a very tall, golden statue of Bella holding a platinum plumbbob that ships with the The Sims 2:Apartment Life expansion pack. *'Broken Bella and Mortimer snow globe:' One of the many hidden files found and posted on ModTheSims. *'Fireplace:' In the Goth family album, there is a picture of Cassandra and a modern looking fireplace. In another picture, the player can see Don kissing Cassandra, but the fireplace is changed to the most expensive one. Look at the textures of the modern looking fireplace; there is a picture of Bella. *'Music:' There is a song under the Jazz section on the radio entitled "Good Evening Bella." There is also one called "Mortimer's Touch." *'Photograph': When blackmailing another Sim, there is a very pixelated image of a figure wearing a Red corset. *'Old Age': When a Sim dies of old age, a Hula Zombie will appear with the Grim Reaper. It looks like Bella Goth. *'Bella Squared Record: '''If you look at the DJ booth, on the left-hand side where there are a stack of records arranged horizontally in a cage, rearrange the camera so it is looking at the one facing out from the booth, it will be a picture of the Bella Squared painting. *'Prestidigitator:' In the Entertainment career track, the 10th level job's description says something about making Bella appear in smoke. *'Game Designer': In the Gamer career at level 10, the chance card refers to designing a game in which a couple is to be broken up. The choices are between having one member be abducted by aliens, or thinking of something else. If the player chooses the first option and gets a positive outcome, the text alludes to the Bella-was-abducted storyline, and the commercial success of ''The Sims 2. *Also in The Sims 2 Castaway for Nintendo DS, if the player builds the best house it will say "Only the Bella Goths of the island live here" *'Fridge': There is a fridge in The Sims 2 (PSP) that is called The Chow Bella Fridge (although this can also be a reference to the Italian phrase "Ciao Bella"). *'Custom Painting': When player paints a custom painting, there are premade paintings of Bella Goth and the Goth Manor shipped with ''FreeTime''. These premade paintings have ideal size for Architecture Drafting Table. The Sims 3 *'Cover:' Bella appears on the cover of The Sims 3. *'Book:' A book called "Where's Bella?" in the Sim's bookcase. A common theory is that this is The Sims equivalent of "Where's Waldo?" (or, in the UK, "Where's Wally?") There is also a book titled "Murder in Pleasantview" by Alexander Goth (though it could not be the as-yet-unborn Alexander from The Sims 2 ''unless time travel is involved), which could hint at an explanation of Bella's disappearance between ''The Sims and The Sims 2, given that alien abduction is not present in The Sims 3 base game. *'Collectibles: '''Sims can collect space rocks called "Unusual Bellacite" after analyzing them. *'Book Case: When you look on the book case, there is a picture of what looks like Bella from The Sims 2. *'''Donation: If a Sim has the Good trait, one of the charities they can donate to is Bella Beneficiary. *'Private Investigator: '''If a Sim is snooping for clues, he/she will remark, "This reminds me of when Bella went missing... I need to keep looking." However, since the game is set 50 years before the adult Bella disappeared, this makes little sense unless it's a reference to "Where's Bella?" *'Sketch:' When a Sim is sketching at the drafting table, he or she can sketch a black-and-white picture of Bella from The Sims 2, in her signature gown. *'Painting:' When a Sim paints a small painting, one possible picture they can create is of Bella, wearing her signature red dress and with her back turned, near Cassandra, who is in the white shirt and blue pants she wears in ''The Sims. They appear to be among gravestones (which makes sense for the Goth family), although it is hard to be sure because the picture is painted and texturized. A large painting, which is the one above Mortimer's bed in The Sims 2, can also be painted. Another large painting includes a couple on a balcony, The man wears a suit and the woman wears an elegant red dress, which indicates that they could be Mortimer and Bella. *'Wallpaper:' If the Sims 3 Generations Expansion Pack is installed, a new type of wallpaper called "Bella Gothic Wallpaper" is added. *'Gravestone in Lunar Lakes: '''In the downloadable town, Lunar Lakes, there is a gravestone of Bella Goth on it. This version of Bella died of old age and can be resurrected. However, once resurrected, she looks somewhat different from the Sunset Valley Bella, with a zombie-like appearance (just like every other dead sim in Lunar Lakes). *'PlasmaPunch Gyroscopic Conductor- Dimensional Gate Upgrade': "the sneaks through a city in ruins, almost X was seen by a group of aliens. Hidden X saw them bowing to a Sims mysterious, chanted "Bella" in whispers monotonais" and after this message appears:"After traveling for some time a stone dungeon, X is a giant statue of the Empress green gemstone Bella Goth, seated on a golden throne. At the base of it, there is a series of symbols that X never seen before. By examining best. X Note that inside the statue there is a unique key that opens the closet door. The only way to go and retrieve this key" *'Blackfyre Gothic Backdrop': A large prop in ''Showtime is described to be a backdrop based on Bella's nightmares. *'Golden Woman of Prosperity:' ''The Sims 3'' Store released a limited edition painting in a collection called "Dawn of the Sims" in 2009 that contains Bella draped in gold. The actual description hints that Bella likes wealth which also backs up the theory of Bella marrying Mortimer for money. The description is "If diamonds are a girl’s best friend, then gold must be a girl's best acquaintance. This painting exudes such gold richness, you may consider going to a gold trading website and exchange the painting for cash." Trivia * In The Sims 2, when opening her Sim DNA, the page will appear blank. * According to SimPE, she is 29 days from being an Elder in The Sims 2. * According to her interview, Bella disappeared in the summer of 2004. Gallery The Sims= Bella_Gotha.jpg|Bella in the Makin' Magic wallpaper. BobBellaMortyMonkey.png|Bella in the poster of Two Men, A Woman and One Monkey from The Sims: Superstar with Mortimer Goth, Bob Newbie, and a monkey. Bella Goth in The Sims1.jpg|Bella Goth in The Sims |-| The Sims 2= Bella_Goth.png|Bella Goth's appearance in The Sims 2 Snapshot_f6c2ce36_f6cc21d0.jpg|A long play disc cover portraying Bella. Bella Goth paintings.jpg|Bella Goth painting. Bellagoth.jpg|The Bella Goth statue in Belladonna Cove. Bella from Strangetown vs Pleasentview.jpg|Comparison of Strangetown and Pleasantview Bella |-| The Sims 3= Bella and Mortimer in the playground.jpg|Bella and Mortimer playing together. Thesims3-93-1-.jpg|Mortimer Goth and Bella Bachelor fishing together. Thesims3-94-1-.jpg|Mortimer playing with Bella on the play set. Bella_gothchild.jpg‎|Bella fishing. ChildBellaSims3.jpg|Bella Bachelor as a child. Bella_On_Her_Bike.jpg|Bella on her bike. Bella_(Child_Sims_3).jpg|Bella in close-up. BellaGothBeachtime.jpg|Bella near the beach. Bellabike.jpg|Bella going fishing on her bike. Bella-pools without ladders.png|The Bella Beneficiary donation. Bella_Goth_Waving.jpg|Bella Bachelor waving. Bella Goth-Screenshot-304.jpg|Bella at the library. Portrait_de_Sonia_Gothik_(Les_Sims_3_Ambitions).png|Bella Goth in the drafting station in The Sims 3: Ambitions Eduardog3000-Screenshot-120.jpg|A large, Sim painted, picture on the Sims 3, could that be Mortimer (without a mustache) and Bella? imagesCAL1X1BG.jpg|Bella Bachelor in the park Bella Prop Picture.png|Large prop of Bella's nightmare dreams. Femme dorée de la prospérité.png |-| The Sims 4= Bella Goth in The Sims 4 trailer.png|Bella's name in the trailer picture is possible reference that she will appear in TS4. Bella Goth TS4 Easter Egg.png Mortimer and Bella Goth in The Sims 4.png|Bella with Mortimer on a render from The Sims 4 |-| The Sims (console)= Bella Goth (TheSimsConsole GameCube).jpg|Bella playing chess with Mortimer |-| The Sims Bustin' Out= Bella and Mortimer (The Sims Bustin'Out).jpg|Mortimer and Bella Goth in The Sims Bustin' Out. |-| The Sims Social= Bella goth loading.png|Bella on the loading screen for The Sims Social Bella goth house.png|Bella's house in The Sims Social Other Languages References See Also *Mysteries *List of Sims with parodies